Obsesión
by Luriana
Summary: El control mental puede ser muy fuerte, la inteligencia puede ayudar en casi todo, el amor cura heridas y da esperanza. Pero la obsesión, te roba todo lo anterior y te deja expuesta a circunstancias desconocidas. Fue precisamente lo que le pasó a Bella después de ver unos ojos verdes, un cabello bronce y un volvo plateado. TODOS HUMANOS


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes aquí presentados son de Stephenie Meyer, sólo los tomé prestados para sacar mis frustraciones.

* * *

><p>I<p>

El reencuentro

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¿A quién tenemos aquí?

"Tiene que ser una broma" Pensó Bella cerrando los ojos y siguiendo su camino.

No podía creer que pasados varios meses se volviera a encontrar con él, en el lugar menos previsto, a la hora donde sabía el debería estar durmiendo.

Sus metas se estaban cumpliendo, no podía dejar que un pequeño y hermoso incidente de su pasado viniera a perjudicar todo lo que estaba logrando.

—Me encanta cuando finges ignorarme—continuó hablando lanzando un pequeña sonrisa—¿Te llevo?

Bella miró el volvo por lo bajo, no queria tener nada que ver con él, pero tenía que admitir que su carro le encantaba.

—Isabella, por favor, intento ser amable.

—Voy aquí cerca—respondió sin mirarlo.

Miró como Edward Cullen comenzaba a reírse. Una ráfaga de impotencia atravesó su cuerpo. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo pero a la vez de perder los sentidos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en aquel cabello color bronce.

Siguió caminando y aprovechó un cruce de un solo sentido para darse la vuelta, evitando así que Edward la siguiera.

Para ser sincera había soñado con ese momento más de una vez, aquel en que el maldito arrogante de Cullen y ella se cruzaran en un camino, y él le confesará que no había dejado de pensar en ella. Pero al perecer, los hechos no eran del todo parecidos, él solo la miraba provocándole ciertos escalofríos en el cuerpo. Y como siempre, él disfrutaba de aquella escena.

Dio la vuelta a la manzana para poder retomar su camino hacia su trabajo, esperando que el volvo plateado estuviera ya lejos. Al no ver rastro de él, suspiró y cruzó la calle.

La empresa donde trabajaba era todo lo opuesto a la universidad. Para empezar, estaba en el centro de la ciudad lo cual le daba más vista y ella podía desarrollar mejor su trabajo, además estaba feliz de no haberse metido en problemas en los pocos meses que llevaba, considerando que en la anterior era casi un requisito tener algún conflicto con alguien.

Subió al tercer piso tropezándose en el penúltimo escalón; una costumbre que nunca perdería. Giró a la derecha para entrar a la recepción pero la presencia de ese ser la hizo quedarse estática en la puerta.

—¡Bella! —Saludó Jasper, su amigo y jefe—me alegras que hayas llegado, iba a presentarte a Edward pero recuerdo que se conocieron en la universidad. Yo los presenté, de hecho.

—Hola—sonrió Edward sin ningún cambio en su sistema

—Bella, ¿estas bien? —preguntó Jasper al que su amiga no se movía.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un segundo? —le pidió

—Claro—sonrió—Edward estás en tu oficina, acomódate.

No, eso no podía ser cierto, todo era un producto de su imaginación, un sueño más de esos que estaba teniendo regularmente donde Edward aparecía.

Una vez en el corredor del tercer piso, Jasper preguntó si todo estaba bien.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —Exclamó Bella alzando los brazos—¿Qué hace él aquí?

Jasper la miró sin entender.

—Será el nuevo encargado del área legal de la empresa—explicó con tranquilidad—Emmet dijo que…

—¿Emmet? —Interrumpió—¿Emmet lo recomendó?

—Amm…bueno, él lo sugirió.

Se llevó las manos a la cara y recargó sus codos en el barandal que tenía cerca.

—¿Cuál es el problema? —Seguía sin comprender— Recuerda que necesitamos agrandar esta pequeña empresa. Tú fuiste mi mejor alumna y por esa razón te llamé. Emmet considera que Edward es bueno, necesitamos a los mejores.

—Jasper…—respiró Bella sin voltear a verlo—¿Recuerdas qué te conté que tuve que dejar de hacer mis prácticas laborales por cuestiones que fueron más allá de mi? —Jasper asintió.

—Y por eso te acepté aquí sin necesidad de que comprobarás nada, porque no sé que te pudo pasar para que dejarás algo tan importante como eso cuando tus capacidades intelectuales son extraordinarias

—¡No tuvo nada que ver mi capacidad intelectual! —Quería gritar pero el lugar no era el indicado—Fue algo más allá, una obsesión con una persona que no debí siquiera voltear a ver en primer lugar.

Jasper sonrió

—Bella, sé que Edward era tu platónico en la universidad pero de eso ya pasaron ¿Dos años? No me digas que él te interrumpió porque durante todo el tiempo que seguimos conviviendo tú te burlabas de la indiferencia de Edward.

—Ese fue el problema, Jasper—suspiró Bella—que cuando comenzaron las prácticas ya no le fui tan indiferente.

Jasper la miró con la boca abierta.

—Ok, ok—repitió alzando los brazos como si así fuera a despejar su mente—me perdí. ¿Te reías cuando él te ignoraba pero entras en crisis existencial porque no le fuiste indiferente? —Bella asintió—no te entiendo.

—No es algo rápido de explicar y tenemos mucho trabajo ahora mismo. El punto es que no lo quiero aquí—dijo convencida

—Bella—suspiró Jasper—eres muy buena en tu trabajo, pero tú no vas a cuestionar el personal. No sé lo que pasó entre tú y Edward pero, aquí vas a trabajar y si no buscamos a alguien más. Así que tienes dos opciones, entras y se ponen al corriente para hacer todo el trabajo que tenemos pendiente o me entregas las llaves de tu oficina

Bella abrió la boca para protestar pero no supo que decir, necesitó de toda su fuerza para no llorar. Tenía ya muchos planes para realizar en ese trabajo, una vez habían fracasado por culpa de un cuerpo sensual y una sonrisa perfecta, esta vez no iba a dejar que aquella voz poderosa, ese tórax definido, esos ojos penetrantes, esa sonrisa envolvente y ese volvo platinado destruyeran su vida. Aunque tenía que trabajar mucho su control mental pues él no debería verla temblar ni mucho menos darse cuenta que seguía muriendo por él.

—Decide rápido—insistió Jasper

—Me quedo—decidió—pero dile a Emmet que necesito hablar con él urgentemente.

Jasper siguió a Bella por el corredor hacia la oficina manteniendo una sonrisa.

Aventando la puerta, Bella miró a Edward que estaba terminando de acomodar sus portarretratos en el escritorio de la oficina que estaba justo junto a la de ella. Caminó directamente hacia él, firme en sus convicciones, nada la haría cambiar de opinión ni detener su vida que había empezado la carrera hacia el éxito.

—Trabajaremos juntos—le dijo apoyando las palmas en el escritorio y mirándolo de frente.

Edward sonrió sin dejar de ver el escote de su blusa.

—Lo sé

Dándose cuenta de su mirada, se enderezó rápidamente y cruzó sus manos ante su pecho.

—No arruinarás mi vida, Edward Cullen

—Nunca lo he hecho—se burló—¿O sí?

Tenía ganas de aventarle la porta lápices en su cara, que aquella perfección quedará marcada.

—No—mintió—y no lo harás.

—Perfecto—sonrió finalmente—ahora, Jasper quiere que nos pongamos a trabajar en…

—No—interrumpió—quiere que tú te pongas a trabajar, yo tengo un proyecto que terminar.

—Oh, lo siento señorita Publicidad—le guiñó un ojo.

Bella rodó los ojos y salió de la oficina de Edward dando al salir un fuerte portazo. No quería ser obvia con lo que sentía pero llevaba dos años fallando en cada intento de discreción.

Edward la miró salir y escuchó ambas puertas cerrarse con fuerza seguida de un grito de dolor, de seguro Bella se había pegado con algo, tan típico de ella. Sonrió y prendió su computador siendo una foto del personal de la compañía la que estaba en el escritorio miró fijamente a Bella, su cabello castaño, su piel clara, sus ojos tan grandes y expresivos.

—Espero que funcioné esta vez, Isabella

Dijo para sí mismo y después de un suspiro, comenzó a laborar.

* * *

><p>Si estas aquí es porque terminaste de leer el primer capitulo de esta nueva historia.<p>

Sé que soy un desastre actualizando pero está historia ya va adelantada así que trataré de no tardarme tanto en actualizar.

Espero les haya gustado y ya saben dudas, quejas o sugerencias donde.

Pd. Perdón por la redacción llevo meses sin escribir!

¿Review?

~Luriana~


End file.
